


My Little Necromancer

by katreeny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Necromancer Harry Potter, Other, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katreeny/pseuds/katreeny
Summary: Baby Harry Potter has an unusual gift, which is why his parents told him not to "fix" things unless they said he could.When Voldemort comes calling on Halloween, things do not go the way anyone expected.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	My Little Necromancer

Harry glared at the bad man who hurt Mama. The nasty green magic pushed Mama out of herself and made her fall over. Her outside lay on the floor while her inside – which looked just like her outside only all white and see-through – held on to Harry so tight it should have hurt.

It didn’t.

The bad man pointed his wand at Harry’s face and growled the nasty words that made the green magic.

“Bad man!” Harry shouted, wanting the nasty man to go away and never, ever come back.

The green magic slowed down and stopped, then turned around and went back to the bad man. He was all wrong somehow, like there should be more of him to get pushed out of himself. Harry didn’t know how someone could be missing bits like that, not like Uncle Mad-Eye who had a wooden leg that made a funny clunk sound when he walked, but like he was missing the stuff that made him a person. Harry didn’t know what that was called, but looking at the bad man’s inside while his outside crumbled into dust he could see faint links to the rest of him.

That was wrong.

“Hawwy fix.” Mama said he shouldn’t fix things if she and Dada didn’t say to, but Mama was still hanging onto him so she didn’t get lost from her outside and Dada was downstairs hanging onto something too – although Harry wasn’t sure what Dada was holding. Mama and Dada were busy, so Harry _had_ to fix it.

He thought hard about all the bits of the bad man coming together, like blobs of Uncle Padfoot’s drool all puddling together. The links got thicker, then big bits snapped back into place, making the bad man yell, like it hurt lots.

Harry frowned. The bad man shouldn’t have split himself apart like that if he didn’t want to be hurt. People’s insides weren’t meant to be split up like that. They were supposed to be one piece. His magic was all wrong, too, all black and spiky and flaring when it should be smooth and flowy and dark green.

The last bit was really big, and made the bad man’s inside stop looking snaky and start looking like a normal person. “Go ‘way now.” Harry pushed at the bad man’s inside. “You’s get smacked.” The wavery shape of the bad man’s inside pulled away, yelling something about making Harry pay for what he did.

Maybe that was why Mama and Dada didn’t want him to fix things?

He carefully pulled Mama’s… not her hands… away, and _wanted_ her back in her outside with everything working properly. Her inside didn’t go wobbly like the bad man’s did, it just slid back into her outside, like she hadn’t been able to find it before Harry put her back together.

His hands clenched around the bars of his cot. How was he going to get out to find Dada and fix him?

Mama made an owie noise.

“Mama! Me gots to fix Dada!”

Mama made a bigger owie noise. She looked like she was trying to get up but her outside wasn’t working right yet.

Harry shook the bars of his cot. He _needed_ to be with Dada to see where his inside was and bring it back. Dada couldn’t hold on much longer and Harry knew – without any idea how he knew – that if Dada’s inside went away Harry couldn’t fix him.

Everything went dark and spinny and pressy, like when Mama or Dada did app… appa… jumping to other places, then there was a big crack and Harry wobbled on his feet and sat down hard enough to hurt through his nappy. But Dada was right in front of him looking all still and pale and not-all-there and Dada’s inside was holding onto his outside and looking scared.

Harry smiled. He could fix this.

Since Dada was holding his own outside, it was easy to sort of push until his inside was back where it should be. Dada’s outside made a funny noise, like a cough but shaky, and his outside started moving properly, and his magic stopped being all spiky and turned back to the proper spinny swirly dark reds it was supposed to be.

Harry patted Dada’s arm. “Me fix Dada. Bad mans all gonded.”

Dada made an owie sound. “Harry?”

Mama came running down the stairs the way she did when she was mad. “Harry!”

Harry bounced a bit. “Me good boy, Mama. Me make bad man go ‘way.”

Mama looked at Dada like she didn’t think he was really there. “J...james?” Her voice was shaky and wobbly. “Are you…”

Dada looked like it hurt when he got up, but he hugged Mama. “I’m… I’m alright.” He sounded like he wasn’t sure about that.

Harry bit his lip. Maybe he didn’t fix things proper? He thought he did. He made Mama and Dada’s insides come back to their outsides before their magic broke and he sent the bad man away. He knew he wasn’t allowed to fix things ‘less Mama or Dada said he could, but Mama and Dada couldn’t say… It was just Harry who could do things. He sniffled. He didn’t _mean_ to be bad.

Then Dada picked him up and hugged him tight. “You did good, little man. You did very good.”

#

Later – far too much later, after calming a frantic Sirius and convincing a determined Hagrid that no, they weren’t dead and no, Harry was _not_ going anywhere near Lily’s harridan of a sister, and calling one of the family house elves to bring essentials to the family manor then apparating there themselves and getting Harry to sleep – a bone-tired James Potter sat on his bed and turned to his equally tired wife. “I was dead.”

She blinked a few times. “So was I. The killing curse. But… then I wasn’t. And… _He_ was just dust and his wand on the nursery floor.”

“Harry.” James frowned. “said he ‘fixed’ it.”

Lily swallowed. “I never heard of anything that can do that.”

He rubbed his face. “Some of the older books in the library… the ones that date back to the Peverells.” He swallowed. “They claim that curse was actually meant to push souls out of bodies, so a necromancer could put the correct one back and dismiss the interloper. It was supposed to be the way to deal with possessions.”

Lily stared at him as though she couldn’t make sense of what he was saying.

“I think we’re going to need to test him for obscure gifts, love.” James sighed. “Then teach him to control it.” He shook his head. “Necromancy is… beyond illegal. If anyone found out he had the gift, they’d…” He couldn’t make himself finish.

She leaned against him with a soft sigh. “Our little necromancer.” A giggle, almost hysterical, escaped her. “Oh dear. Can you imagine?”


End file.
